Shackled Beasts
by Iryann
Summary: "It's funny, how a wild beast will shackle itself to the chains of domesticity for the sake of weaker dogs. A beast become guardian." Takasugi has taken an interest in Hijikata. With the Shinsengumi forced into inaction, will Gintoki save him in time?
1. Tired Guard Dog

**A.N. **_So here's my first Gintama story! I haven't written an anime fic in a long time, but I recently started watching Gintama from episode 1 and I'm absolutely hooked. I'm almost done with it (I don't know what I'll do after). I thought of this story after I saw a picture of Takasugi with his katana on Hijikata's neck and I just **had** to type this out and see where it went. (If anyone's following my other stories, fear not, I'm not abandoning them, I've simply hit a bad case of writer's block for the two of them). Anyways, hope you like it! And I'd love to read what you think or any suggestions you may have, so please review :)_

**Disclaimer:** _Gintama and all its characters are property of Sorachi-sensei!_

**PS:** _I hope no one is too out of character, please let me know if they are._

_

* * *

_

_"You seem amused, I dare say."_

_"If you say so, then I must be."_

_"Could I ask what the reason for your amusement is?"_

_"...It's funny. How a wild beast will shackle itself to the chains of domesticity, for the sake of weaker dogs. A beast become guardian."_

_"You're not talking of Sakata Gintoki."_

_"No...not him. Although the two of them are actually very similar."_

_"Hmm. You appear to have an interest in this guard dog, I dare say."_

_"Sometimes, the best way to lure an animal __in __is by taking another of the same species. Subdued beasts like them are protective of their own kind, whether they like to admit it or not. Besides, it will be fun."_

_"I imagine it will."_

* * *

Gintoki sauntered down the streets of Kabuki District, red eyes buried in the pages of the newest JUMP, mumbling to himself as he read the new chapter of Bleach. "Tch. Honestly, Ichigo-kun, taking so long to get your powers back…Gin-san's getting impatient, you know?" He squinted as the light became worse with the coming of the night, and eventually gave up with a sigh, closing his beloved manga and securing it safely inside his kimono.

As he finally looked up, his dead fish eyes glanced around lazily and eventually took notice that he wasn't in his district anymore. Ruffling his hair with a yawn, he turned around to start making his way back, only to see a bunch of familiar faces discussing something at the end of the street. Making his way over to them, he recognized a certain annoying Mayora, the stalker Gorilla, that S-brat and…was it Jimmy? Ah. Yes. He was pretty sure it was Jimmy.

"Vice-Commander, you really shouldn't patrol for another night, I can do it." Gintoki raised an eyebrow, so Oogoshi-kun wanted to overwork himself again? So let him. Bunch of tax robbers that they were, least they could do was stay up and patrol the city.

"Yamazaki's right, Toushi. You've been working yourself too hard, lately. Get some rest." Ah, there was Gorilla's ever-concerned tone when it came to his beloved _Toushi_. Gintoki was actually surprised he wasn't around Shinpachi's dojo for his nightly stalk-rounds. He watched as the Commander placed a heavy hand on Hijikata's shoulder, "I'll take over for you, I was going to go out anyway."

Ah. He really was going to stalk Otae again. Stupid Gorilla.

"You mean you're gonna go stalk that girl again." Hijikata muttered, eyebrow ticking in obvious annoyance. "I'm telling you, I'm _fine_. Just feel like patrolling tonight, is all."

"Oh. Hijikata-san," enter the King of the sadists, "Could it be that you can't sleep? I have a really good cure for that. Here, just drink the whole bottle and you'll go into a dreamless sleep (die)." The bottle that he had in his hands had an overwhelming aura of death all around it. And had he said _die_? Gin was pretty sure he'd heard him say _die_.

"Your personality's rotten to the core." The demon Vice-Commander growled, suppressed anger much more obvious in his voice. But as he got closer (seemingly unnoticed, and what does that say about the dogs of the Shogun?), Gintoki took on the odd sound of the Mayora's voice. He didn't sound as violent as he usually did. Normally he would have pounded Jimmy to the ground and snarled some colorful threat to Okita. He actually sounded tired. Huh.

"My, my," he finally made himself known, slightly disappointed when only Gorilla and Jimmy jumped in surprise, "What could a bunch of tax robbers be planning to do at this time of the night? I'm getting kinda scared, oi. I should hide my savings."

Hijikata eyed him with his usual cool glare, only this time the death vibes were seriously diminished by the dark rings under his eyes. They were right. He looked like shit. "What savings? I'm willing to bet you just spent what little you had on JUMP or those parfaits of yours."

"Huh? You have something to say about chocolate parfaits, shitty Mayora?" he glared back, glad to see that at least their banter could go on as usual. No. Wait. He wasn't happy. The guy was a bastard.

To his surprise, however, Hijikata didn't rise to the bait and merely lit up another cigarette. "Whatever." Turning to his Commander, he said, "I'll be back later." And with that he turned around and walked away with his hands in his pockets, making a right on the first street he found and disappearing from view while Kondo still attempted to call him back. And was it just Gin-san, or was he actually staggering a little? Just how long had the idiot gone without sleep?

"Toushi. Toushi! Oi, come back, Toushi!" and queue the melodramatic yell, "TOUSHIIII!" But of course, the demon Vice-Commander didn't come back, and the miserable Commander was left crying on his knees, arm outstretched towards the missing Hijikata. Honestly, the gorilla yelled too much.

Gintoki stared after Hijikata. Not that he cared that much about the guy, but over time he'd come to respect him as a man with a mind similar to his own. Without intending to, their rivalry had moved to a competitive comradeship that he actually found himself enjoying sometimes.

"Danna," he turned to look at Okita, eyes inexpressive as always, "Why are you still out so late? This isn't where you usually are around this time."

"Mah, mah, Okita-kun, I'm going to start thinking you're stalking me. Don't say scary stuff like that." He replied, his voice a lazy monotone. "Anyway, what's up with Mayo?"

"The Vice-Commander has been like this for a couple weeks now. He's ordered me to stay out of my investigations regarding Takasugi's Joui and to focus on finding Katsura's group. He says Takasugi won't be a problem for a while." Gintoki frowned slightly; Takasugi was never _not_ a problem. Hijikata had obviously found something.

"I'm sure Toushi knows what he's doing. He's gotten restless like this before, he'll work it out until he's ready to rest." The Gorilla assured him, and Gintoki wondered if he really didn't know his Vice-Commander's intentions. Glancing at Okita, he knew the young Captain had noticed as well, but had for some reason decided not to get involved. Maybe he and the Mayora had reached an understanding with whatever he'd found out. He figured it had something to do with the last attempt against Kondo's life, since keeping the Commander safe was the only thing they seemed to agree on.

"Oogoshi-kun is a big boy. He can take care of himself." He stretched, "Well, I've got kids and a dog to feed. Thanks for your hard work." Gin drawled, nodding at the three Shinsengumi, "Okita-kun, Gorilla, Jimmy." With that, he started walking back home, feeling the annoyed looks of Kondo and Yamazaki, as well as the knowing eyes of Okita behind his back. Not like he was actually going to do anything at the moment. He genuinely planned on going home, drinking his beloved strawberry milk and getting some sleep. Whether the idiot had chosen to take the same street he'd planned on taking had nothing to do with him.

Gin only hoped the Mayora knew what he was doing. If he had to go save him, he'd be annoyed. He really ought to start making them pay for all the troublesome work they made him do, honestly.

He glanced up at the sky.

It looked like it was going to rain soon.

* * *

Catching up to the Mayora didn't take that long, the man wasn't walking particularly fast – if anything he seemed too tired to be taking a walk at all. Kids these days…they never know when to call it quits. So stubborn.

"Isn't it time for good boys to go to bed, Oogoshi-kun?" he drawled lazily, walking beside Hijikata.

"The fuck is Oogoshi-kun?" he snapped back, although without much bite at all, to Gin's disappointment. He was actually starting to worry. This wasn't like the Mayora at all.

"Oi, oi…you really don't look so good." He frowned, "What, you run out of mayonnaise, Hijikata-kun? We both know how you get when you don't get your deadly condiment." He admonished, hoping the Vice-Commander would at least snap in embarrassment or annoyance.

"Shut up, asshole. It's none of your business." And that would have been an okay response if the stupid idiot had actually sounded pissed. But he just sounded tired, damn it! And now it was Gin-san who was starting to get annoyed. If he was so freaking tired, he should just go to bed already. Honestly.

"Jimmy mentioned something about Takasugi taking a vacation. What a joke. That guy doesn't take a moment's rest." Gin mentioned _offhandedly_. It was apparent that Hijikata wouldn't answer unless he addressed the question directly. As expected, he felt the Mayora tense beside him. Gintoki looked at him, eyes slightly serious. "I hope you weren't planning on doing anything stupid. It would be a pain in the ass to have to risk my valuable life for a bunch of tax robbers again."

The Vice-Commander smirked, closing his eyes as he lit up a new cigarette. "No one asked you to get involved." Blowing out a whiff of smoke, ice blue eyes stared in front of them, "Takasugi can't be trusted. He already tried to get rid of Kondo-san once; he's getting bolder." Glancing at Gin, the silver haired man could see a spark of amusement in those serious eyes, "Don't worry, sugar freak, you won't have to get your ass kicked tonight. I'm really just going for a walk."

Gin scoffed, "Tch. Who's worried, bastard? And besides, who're you trying to fool? You keep forgetting the I know how you think, Oogoshi-kun." His eyes turned serious, "If you really want to protect that gorilla, then be prepared. If they catch you unawares and tired like now, whatever efforts you've put on Gori-san's protection will be for nothing. So get some sleep, you idiot."

Hijikata eyed him for a few moments before looking away, letting out another breath of smoke. "You really are an annoying guy, Yorozuya. Giving speeches like you know what you're talking about."

Gintoki grinned, patting the demonic Vice-commander's shoulder, "Mah, mah…is that the way to treat your senpai, _Hijikata-shi_?" he teased.

_That_ earned him a glare. Gin couldn't help it, thinking of the loser suffix the Mayora had used when he'd been cursed by that stupid katana…it was too good not to use for his own amusement. "Tch. Asshole." Glancing away, Hijikata didn't see Gin's hand until it was already ruffling his dark hair, and the cigarette fell from his mouth as he gaped at the man. "O-oi! What the hell!" he smacked the hand away, watching as the naturally perm-headed samurai turned on a different street and started walking away.

Lifting a hand as a final salute, Gin called back, the smile obvious in his voice, "Don't get lost."

Hijikata mumbled as the stupid silver-haired bastard disappeared into the night, fumbling for another cigarette and struggling with the suddenly uncooperative lighter. "What an annoying guy." The flame finally flickered to life, lighting up the tip of his cigarette, and Hijikata let out a breath before turning back towards the barracks.

* * *

Thunder echoed in the distance, and ice blue eyes looked up to the clouded sky as a light rain started pelting down on him. Allowing the rain to run down his face for a few moments, his eyes were clouded as he let his exhausted mind take over for a second.

Hijikata sighed, closing his eyes as his wet hair stuck to his face. Then he felt it. A dark presence behind him that made him tense immediately, eyes snapping open as he reached for his katana. His exhaustion made him slower than he would have liked, however, and he felt the blade of a sword on his neck, stopping him short of pulling out his own weapon. Staring in front of him, Hijikata stood cold and motionless even as he felt the katana draw a thin line of blood.

"Who are you?" he asked, voice like ice as he waited for his attacker to made himself known.

A bone-chilling chuckle brought a frown to his face, making him tense. "My, my…What's a mutt like you doing, wandering around alone at this time of the night?" a deep, amused voice whispered by his ear, "A pet dog without a leash…" he continued, and Hijikata felt dread form at the pit of his stomach. It couldn't be. His head was pulled back as a hand gripped his hair, and he tried to take a look at the bastard that caught him by surprise, "Or are you scarier than that, Vice-Commander?" the grin was obvious in the man's voice, and Hijikata's eyes widened as he took a glimpse of the man behind him, "Are you a guard dog? Watching out for the dogs of the Shinsengumi?"

Hijikata felt a spark of fear run through him. This was bad. Shit, he was in trouble now. Of all people to catch him on a day like this…Managing to keep his uneasiness hidden, he growled, "Takasugi," his eyes narrowed in a glare as they met the maniac eye of the man behind him, "Shinsuke."

The moon resurfaced from behind the clouds briefly, just long enough for Takasugi's visible eye to gleam with crazed amusement. "You should be more careful when you walk alone at night," Hijikata's jaw clenched as his head was pulled back further, "Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi," he tensed, "Hijikata Toushiro."

Takasugi let go of his hair, only for Hijikata to feel the sting of a needle in his neck. Fighting to stay conscious, he barely noticed that Takasugi had already lowered his sword as he pushed himself away from him, turning to face him completely, hand still firmly clenched around his katana. "_You…_" he rasped, feeling his vision darken as he took a step forward in a last attempt to take on his enemy.

He was vaguely aware of falling to his knees, the purple and golden kimono in front of him the last thing he saw before everything turned black.


	2. Sword Without Master

**A.N.**_ Thank you so much for the reviews! They help me a lot! The characters will be a bit more serious than usual from this chapter on, but I'll find a way to add their ridiculous antics in there.  
_

**Disclaimer: **_Gintama and all its wonderful characters are property of Sorachi-sensei._

**P.S.**_ Once again, I'm open to any suggestions about the plot or corrections about the characters (if you find they're not in character, let me know). Or if you __just want to leave a comment, I love reading what you think :)_

**~.~  
**

* * *

"_Katas_ outside in ten minutes!" Kondo's voice announced from the outer hallway of the Shinsengumi.

"Yes, sir!" the sound of footsteps as the men took their practice wooden swords on their way to the courtyard echoed along the building, talking quietly amongst themselves. Kondo stood by, arms crossed at his chest as he watched.

Okita rubbed his eyes, sleep mask still around his neck as he strolled lazily towards the courtyard. Taking sight of the Captain, Kondo frowned slightly, "Oi, Sougo. Where's Toushi?"

Glancing around halfheartedly, Okita shrugged, "I don't know, Kondo-san. Maybe he overslept?" if he had, Sougo might consider going by the Vice-Commander's room later and make a bit of noise. At least nag him for being late.

Kondo's frown deepened slightly, "You're right, he's been overexerting himself lately. But Toushi's never late, tired or not."

Nodding slightly, Okita looked down in thought. Hijikata had been on late patrol the night before. A few days before, he'd mentioned to him that they had to stay alert in case Takasugi made another attempt against the Shinsengumi, particularly their Commander. Glancing over at Kondo, he noticed the other man was lost in thought as well, staring bemusedly at the floor.

"Kondo-san," brown eyes looked up to meet his, "I can go wake him, if you want." He had a feeling that something was wrong. Had Hijikata made it back at all? Still, it was better to check himself before alarming Kondo of the Vice-Commander's absence.

Running a hand through his hair, Kondo nodded, an easy grin spreading on his face, "Yeah, thanks Sougo. I'll start the others on their morning practice."

Watching him head towards the courtyard, Okita knew just the absence of Hijikata in the morning would be enough to make the others talk. Hijikata was usually the first one up, and had more than once kicked a few of them out of their futons when the day had felt particularly cold or rainy.

As the practice began, he was snapped out of his thoughts and started on his way to Hijikata's room. If the Vice-Commander wasn't there, they had a problem. It seemed like Danna had noticed something was wrong and had followed after him the night before. Maybe he'd have to check at the Yorozuya's place.

"Hijikata-san," he called, taking on the tone that always seemed to annoy the man, "Hijikata-san, you're late. Did you take the medicine I gave you yesterday? Oooh, then maybe I'll get to be Vice-Commander after all." When he still received no response, he slid the door open with a sigh, "Oi, Hijikat—" he froze.

He wasn't there. In fact, it looked like he hadn't been in the room at all. The futon was exactly how it had been for the last few days, since apparently the Vice-Commander hadn't gotten any sleep. But the files he always worked on at night weren't out either.

Eyes fixed on the empty desk, Okita frowned. Should he tell Kondo? Maybe he ought to try and find out a bit more; Hijikata could have just passed out of exhaustion in the street for all he knew. Maybe he was with Danna.

Any other thought was interrupted as he felt a threat behind him. Looking back in alarm, he barely had time to dodge the katana that flew past him and got stuck on the wall behind him.

Okita's eyes searched for an intruder, hand at the hilt of his sword, ready to attack in case of an intruder. When a few moments passed, he narrowed his eyes before lowering his guard slightly. Glancing at the offending sword, he frowned at the sight of a pieces of fabric hanging from the blade.

With a last look behind him, he walked to the wall. His eyes widened as he recognized what the fabric was. It was the white scarf of their uniform, along with a piece of the jacket. A glance at the hilt of the katana was enough to recognize it as Hijikata's. Pulling the sword from the wall, Okita set it down before looking at the pieces of fabric more carefully. The scarf was tinted in the dirty scarlet color of old blood, along with the piece of Hijikata's jacket. Turning the scarf around, he saw words on it. His eyes hardened as he read the message.

_Your mutts would do well not to sniff around us anymore, or the guard dog of the Shinsengumi will bark for the last time._

Shit. Takasugi had him after all. He couldn't let Kondo know. If he did, he'd try to get Hijikata back, and Okita could only guess Takasugi did not really expect them not to do anything. Something bothered him, though. This was a man that was ruthless and intelligent, he'd had no problem organizing an internal conflict in the Shinsengumi. Why such an open threat? Maybe he was playing with them. Testing their reaction. Or maybe he thought Kondo would be the one to find the message.

Looking down at what was left of Hijikata's jacket, his eyes widened as he read the bloodied letters.

_Think carefully, Okita-kun. Time's ticking._

He turned to glare back outside, eyes hard and calculating, gripping the fabric tightly, knuckles white as he searched for an enemy he knew was long gone. Taking a breath, Okita glanced down at Hijikata's sword and came to a decision. He took the katana, eying it briefly before walking to his room, careful not to be seen by the others.

He had to go see Danna. They needed to find out where Hijikata was before Kondo-san got too worried and started running around recklessly.

* * *

The sound of a sliding door filtered through Gintoki's much appreciated sleep, "Tadaima." Shinpachi's voice echoed around the house.

With a groan, he buried himself under the covers. He didn't want to work today. No. He refused. It was raining outside. And it was cold. No way. Gin-san was staying home. The old hag could say that idiots don't catch colds all she wanted; but as it had already been proved in a couple episodes, he was vulnerable to colds. In fact, the number of times he'd been sick was a clear sign that he was obviously a genius.

"Gin-san? Kagura-chan?" footsteps neared his room, and he curled up further into a ball.

_No. No. No way. I'm staying in today. No way __will __Gin-san be catching another cold. Besides, the viewers will get bored, right? We've done that episode too many times already. And I'm the protagonist, damn it. I refuse to go out._

The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that some part of him hadn't completely recuperated from being a cat. If he'd hated the rain before, now he hated it even more. Maybe he should check if Zura had any secondary effects as well. For all he knew, the idiot could still be finishing his sentences with _nya~._

The door to his room slid open. The annoying brat with glasses apparently would not give up, "Gin-san," Shinpachi whined, "You're still asleep? We'll be late for work." Gintoki ignored him. With a sigh, Shinpachi put his glasses back in place, "Chuuko-san asked us to deliver her cakes to her customers, remember?"

Gintoki turned around to face him, pushing the covers away in annoyance, his hair more disheveled than usual, "Who the hell eats cakes on a rainy day, huh?" He snapped, "No one. Today is a day for warm food. Cakes are for sunny days, Shinpachi!"

"But it might be someone's birthday today." the kid countered.

Gin yawned and scratched his chest, looking up at him with a bored look, "And you want them to eat cake inside, all by themselves as they sit in the kitchen and watch the rain? So cold, Shinpachi-kun. You break my heart."

"Wh-what? People still celebrate their birthdays on rainy days!" he looked at Kagura for support as the girl walked in the room, her hair a mess. "Kagura-cha—"

"That's sick. Wishing misery on poor children for their birthdays. Don't ever talk to me again." She retorted without any sort of sympathy as she rubbed her eyes and sat down next to Gintoki.

Shinpachi looked at them both, red with annoyance and just mentally screaming at the unfairness of them teaming up against him. "Gah! Fine! I'll call Chuuko-san and tell her we're not going!" He turned around and started walking out, "But at least get dressed if you're—" a choir of snores made him freeze, and he looked back to find Gintoki and Kagura sprawled over the futon, already drooling and fast asleep. "WILL YOU TWO WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY!" He roared as he kicked them out of the futon.

"SHINPACHII!" Kagura jumped on him and threw him back to the living room, where the two started making a fuss and fought (which basically meant Shinpachi getting his ass kicked by Kagura).

Gintoki lied on his side, holding his head up and tapping the floor with a finger as the other two crashed his living room. It was only a matter of time before the old hag sent Catherine up to complain.

With two good hits over their heads, he had them both face down on the floor. "Shut up already! You guys are too loud!" before Shinpachi could retort with his usual complain about _him _being the loudest, he walked back to his room and shut the door.

* * *

Once he was dressed, Gintoki passed the sulking brats and went to the fridge to get some of his beloved strawberry milk. As soon as he opened it, he was faced with the tragedy of an empty fridge. Damn it. They'd actually have to go out after all. Who was the idiot that had forgotten about the groceries this time? It was probably Kagura's turn. Honestly, you could never rely on the alien brat.

With a sigh, he closed the fridge stared at the groceries timetable they'd taped to its door. "Oi, Shinpachi!" he called, "What day's today?"

"Uuuh…Friday."

Looking back at the paper, Gintoki zeroed in on Friday.

…

The sound of crumbling paper filled the kitchen as he threw the useless timetable in the trash.

"Why do you ask?" he heard from the living room.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" poking his nose, he walked back to the living room, only to find Kagura giving him the puppy eyes from the couch.

"Gin-chan," she whined weakly, "I'm hungry."

_Well, shit._

Glancing at his finger, he proceeded to pat Kagura's head soothingly, "Alright, alright. I'll go to the store and buy you some breakfast, okay? You see how good Gin-san is to you?"

Shinpachi glared from the opposite couch, accusingly. "You forgot to get the groceries, didn't you."

"Seriously, Shinpachi-kun, your distrust offends me." He replied as he walked towards the entrance. After putting his boots on, he grabbed his umbrella and slid the door open.

Only to come face to face with a very wet Okita.

Raising an eyebrow, he glanced down at the captain, "Huh? So what, now the Shinsengumi's too cheap to even buy umbrellas? What do you spend our taxes on? I'm really starting to get worried. Ho—" his words died in his throat as he finally looked at what Okita was holding. Wasn't that the mayora's sword?

"Danna." The boy's voice was more serious than usual.

This couldn't be good.

* * *

The first thing he felt was a sharp pain drumming between his temples. With a groan, Hijikata tried to press a hand to his face, only to find that he couldn't. Why the hell were his hands tied behind his back? Opening his eyes, his vision swam for a moment before settling, and he was able to take a look at his surroundings.

As he recognized the room as some sort of storage room, the events of the night before came back to him.

_Takasugi_.

That bastard. He needed to get out of there. Whatever reasons that sadistic freak could have for keeping him alive could not be good. And truly, the fact that he was alive at all should say something of his purpose here. Damn it, if he was being used as hostage to keep the Shinsengumi from doing their job…

He should have been more careful. Even the Yorozuya had warned him. He'd been so focused on trying to figure out what Takasugi was up to and keeping Kondo-san and the Shinsengumi safe that he'd let his guard down. The lack of sleep had made him weak, and now he'd failed the others by putting himself in danger.

He had to get out of there. Before they found out he was gone and tried to go looking for him. He looked down at himself. They'd taken his jacket and his scarf, leaving him in his vest and shirt. His clothes were still wet from the rain, and there was blood on his shoulders and his stomach. The effects of the drug Takasugi had given him must not have faded completely, since he couldn't really feel pain.

The door to the room creaked open, and his eyes snapped up to look at the intruder. The yellow light that invaded his cell made him wince and turn his eyes away.

"Hou? A dog in chains, how appropriate. I trust you feel at home like this, Vice-Commander. Being on a leash should be familiar to you."

With the bright glare of the light behind him, Takasugi's face remained in the shadows, but the gleam of his good eye still gave out that dangerous aura; that murderous intent. With a snarl, Hijikata jerked up, struggling to get to his feet, only to be pulled back down. He hadn't noticed the chains around his neck; his body was still numb.

"Go to hell." He growled, his voice hoarse from the choking hold of the chains.

Takasugi only laughed. "So there _is_ a beast behind the guard dog. You would have been a useful ally to the Kiheitai. Pity the Shogun got to you first." His maniac smile was half illuminated by the yellow light from outside, "Or was it Kondo?"

Hijikata saw red, a sudden rage propelling him forward again, pulling with all his might against his bonds and ignoring the need to take in air as the chains around his neck tightened. "_You…bastard_." He choked, voice ragged.

A deep chuckle reverberated against the stone walls of the room as Takasugi walked forward to stand just out of his reach, the reddish light from his pipe tinting the angles of his face with orange hues. He breathed out smoke into Hijikata's face, his smile widening as the man doubled his efforts to free himself.

"Such a strong spirit. Hard to believe a man like yourself would willingly bow down to anyone." A hint of disgusted anger flashed in Takasugi's eye, "Pathetic."

Turning away from him, Takasugi let out another whiff of smoke. "That captain, Okita." Hijikata froze, "I sent him a little message. If he's smart, he won't let Kondo know you're here." Glancing back at his prisoner, Takasugi grinned, "He will go to Gintoki." Hijikata took a step back, eyes widening as he realized the other man's intention, "And I will finally get rid of two of my greatest obstacles." With a crazed look, Takasugi laughed, "I will take out the only beasts left in this city of dogs."

Hijikata fell to his knees, the lack of air finally taking its toll on him. His eyes were fixed on the floor as he struggled to breathe. Takasugi's laughter faded, along with the yellow light, and he was left alone in his cell.

* * *

Gintoki glared down at the sword on his table, his red eyes drifting to the bloodied scarf and shredded piece of jacket.

That son of a bitch.

Kagura sat beside him, Shinpachi standing by the sofa with a worried look. In front of them, Okita waited for their questions to start.

"Does the gorilla know?" he finally asked, eyes looking up at the captain. By the look on his face, Gin could tell he hadn't said anything to his commander.

Okita looked down at the katana, "No. If he knew Takasugi has taken Hijikata, he would do something reckless. I couldn't risk that."

Gintoki watched him for a moment. He knew Okita was right. The gorilla was a good guy, even if it was just for the life of a single man of the Shinsengumi, he would be willing to put the rest at risk in order to bring him back. But he had the nagging feeling that Takasugi knew Okita wouldn't have gone to Kondo. If that was true, then he would have expected Okita to go to Gin.

He frowned. But where was he? Where the hell had they taken Hijikata? If he'd wanted to be found, he would have told him the place.

"Do you have any idea of where they are?"

Okita shook his head; frown mirroring his own, "If Hijikata ever found out, he never told me."

_Tch. That idiot. Trust him to keep it to himself._

"Doesn't Yamazaki-san know anything?" Shinpachi asked suddenly, bringing all eyes on him. "He's the undercover agent, right? Couldn't he have heard something?"

"Hijikata told him to lay off Takasugi and the Kiheitai." Okita replied.

Still. There was still a chance Jimmy could know something. Standing, Gin looked down at the sword without a master. "Ask him. He might know something we could use." Maybe he could ask Zura. Idiot had good sources.

"What will you do?" Okita asked, standing with him.

"I'll make a little research of my own." He replied, rubbing the back of his head with a thoughtful look.

The captain nodded, "Let me know if you find anything." And with that, he headed for the door.

"Oi." Gin called out, watching as Okita stopped before in the doorway. "You're forgetting his something." The boy glanced over at the sword, still on the table, and looked away, turning his back on them.

"He'll need it." he said, "When you find him." Closing the door behind him, he was gone before any of them could retort.

Gintoki's lips curled up in a small smile and his shoulders heaved in a short chuckle as he glanced down at the sword.

_When I find him, huh?_

Well, he wasn't keeping the Mayora's trash in his house. So yeah, that brat could bet he was going to find him.


	3. Yellow Light

**A.N. **_Once again, thank you to all readers and reviewers! I hope you still find this story interesting. Comments, reviews and corrections are always appreciated :)_

**Disclaimer: **_Gin-san and company belong to Sorachi-sensei._

* * *

Katsura's eyes met Gintoki's, his face serious as he looked at his old friend. "What do you want, Gintoki?" Gin stared back at him. Aside from the old hag, Zura was practically the only one still calling him that. "Ah." The idiot turned around to face a group of young ladies that walked by, "Please, visit our store! Lots of sweet candy for everyone!" At his apparent failure, he turned to his ever-present companion, "Elizabeth, bring more customers!"

The giant…_duck_? He still wasn't clear on what exactly Elizabeth _was_. Looked like a white penguin, if you asked Gin-san. But, oh well. Anyway, the giant white penguin raised its usual sign.

"_**You do it."**_

"Elizabeth!" he gasped in disappointment, "You of all people should understand how important this is. Without money we can't buy bombs." He chastised the duck. _Wasn't it a penguin? _ Whatever. Moving on.

"He's talking about bombings in the middle of the street, this guy." Shinpachi commented, as always stating the obvious.

"An idiot. He's an idiot." Gin muttered lazily as an explanation, his pinky in his ear. That was all there was to it, really.

"It's not idiot. It's Katsura." Zura replied immediately, giving them his full attention once again.

"Sure, whatever. Listen, Zura—"

"Not Zura. _Katsura_!"

"Alright! Katsura-san, we need to ask you a question." Shinpachi interrupted. Turning serious once again, Katsura folded his arms at his chest and nodded at them to continue.

With a sigh and a discreet look around, Gintoki got to the point of their visit. "Have you heard anything about Takasugi lately?"

Katsura's eyes widened slightly at the mention of their old friend, "Takasugi?" he frowned, looking down in thought. "Not much. He's been quiet for the last few weeks. Elizabeth," he turned to the duck. Yes, let's just stick with duck. "Do you know anything?"

Elizabeth raised its signature sign, like it had been expecting the question.

"_**I know where he is."**_

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"Elizabeth! Why hadn't you told me this?"

"Elizabeth-san, could you tell us?"

Gin glanced down at Shinpachi and Kagura. Shinpachi seemed pretty serious; kid knew when it wasn't time to joke around. Not that he joked around much. Party pooper. Kagura, on the other hand, was calmly sucking on her sukonbu, leaning on Sadaharu, who was sitting quietly beside her. God knew how many boxes she'd gone through since they'd left the house. Maybe he ought to get her something to eat before they did anything.

Turning back to the argument at hand, Gin looked at Zura only to find him frowning at him.

"...What?"

"Gintoki, why are you looking for him?" he asked, "Are you planning on barging in alone?"

Red eyes met brown. "He's already made a move."

Katsura's eyes widened at that, "_What_? What did he do?" Gintoki didn't respond. Friends or not, the Shinsengumi were still after Zura; he couldn't be certain that he'd tell them anything to save the life of one of his pursuers. The dark haired man frowned at his silence. "Gintoki."

"He's taken the mayora." Katsura replied for them. Gin flinched and glanced at her with a scowl. Shinpachi looked back at her in alarm.

"Kagura-chan!"

"Idiot." Gin muttered, dropping his fist lightly on the top of her head while rubbing his silver hair with his free hand.

With a sigh, they turned to face Katsura, awaiting his reaction. His eyes stared at them in absolute seriousness, and Gin was ready to turn around a look for another source of in formation when Zura finally spoke.

"…Who's Mayora?"

They blinked.

_He's an idiot_.

Hesitating, Shinpachi glanced at Gin before taking a step forward, "It's Hijikata-san. He disappeared last night."

"Hijik—" Katsura repeated, surprised, and then paused. "But wait, how do you know it was Takasugi?"

"Okita-san received a message this morning. It's him." Shinpachi answered, eyes confident. Would you look at that? Gin-san could have just stayed home if he wasn't gonna be needed. What's the four-eyes doing taking the spotlight now? Tch.

"Hmm." With a hand on his chin, Katsura surprised him by actually giving it any thought at all. "Now that you mention it," he mused, "I received some astounding news from one of my men this morning." He paused. Surely for dramatic effect. "Takasugi has taken someone from the Shinsengumi prisoner."

They stared at him for a long moment.

Katsura was pummeled down to the ground by several fists and feet.

_"Why? Why couldn't you have said that earlier! You retarded asshole!"_

_"Keeping us waiting like that! What the hell is your problem!"_

_"You better buy me a mountain of rice for this! I could have been eating breakfast by now!"_

Once he was back on his feet, with a black eye, a bump on his head, and couple of bruises to match, Katsura proceeded to give them the information.

"I didn't know it was Hijikata he'd taken, but apparently he's being kept under constant surveillance. All of Takasugi's men are there, along with his strongest fighters."

"But you know where he is?"

"Elizabeth does. She'll tell you."

All eyes turned to Elizabeth expectantly. After a moment, it lifted its sign. Gin-san still refused to think Elizabeth was female. No. No way.

"_**He's at the abandoned port by the river mouth"**_

…Figures.

* * *

Hijikata clenched his jaw as he tried to work the shackles binding his wrists at his back. He'd been at it for hours with no results, and he'd started to wonder if the numbing of his arms should concern him. But he couldn't stop. Not when those idiots could be given the tip of his whereabouts at any moment. He just knew that Kondo-san would somehow find out about this, and the last thing he wanted was for his Commander to end up getting killed because of his carelessness.

A vein pulsed on his forehead as another thought struck him.

Because if Kondo-san found out then that _Yorozuya_ would surely know as well, and if there was one thing Hijikata refused to let happen was for that perm-headed idiot to have to save his ass again. Like it hadn't been bad enough when he'd needed his help with the mess that Itou had started.

He was Demon Vice-Commander Hijikata Toshiro, damn it! He wasn't about to wait for that idiot to save him.

The sliver of light that made it under the metal door of his cell had not changed in all the time that he'd been there. It had to be artificial, so there was no telling how long he'd been locked in that damn room exactly. He'd stopped counting hours ago, but it didn't feel like it had been more than two days. At least, that's what he hoped.

The sound of steps outside made him tense. If they chose to give him another beating now, he wasn't sure he'd be able to put much of a fight. Not bound as he was anyway. He'd pulled on the chains too much, and now the only way to escape the choking hold of the ones around his neck was by staying on his knees. His legs and arms were pretty much numb by now.

Whoever it was that was coming stopped in front of the door, their feet shading two slits of the light that barely made it into the cell. Hijikata frowned, waiting. When nothing happened, he thought of calling out. Honestly, these people were starting to really piss him off. But a tinkling noise made him freeze; something had been slipped under the door. As ice blue eyes looked down, pupils dilated in an attempt to get used to the darkness, his eyebrows rose at what he found.

_A key?_

Hijikata stayed put, waiting for the person outside to say something. After a moment, however, the feet moved away, letting what little light came under the door to illuminate the small key, lying innocently just a few feet ahead of him.

He frowned. 

_What the hell?_

It couldn't be this easy. Were they expecting him to escape on his own? His eyes narrowed in thought as he studied the small silver object. Had Takasugi gotten bored? Was he planning on letting him run around before holding him down again? Did he want to kill him? It didn't make sense.

Or maybe the others had already been tipped off. Maybe Kondo-san was on his way and keeping Hijikata there was of no use anymore. A feeling of dread formed in his stomach. Somehow, he just knew this wouldn't end well.

Closing his eyes, Hijikata took a deep breath.

_Either way, I can't just stay in here and wait for something to happen._

Ice blue irises glared down at the silver key, yellowed by the sliver of yellow light from outside. Slowly, with renewed determination, Hijikata dragged himself toward the key, his legs shaking even as he stayed on his knees. Just what the hell had Takasugi given him? His body felt like it weighed a ton.

Cold sweat soon dribbled down his forehead as he pulled the chains around his neck as far as they would go, sitting back and moving his legs forward to drag the key towards himself. If he could just…there!

As soon as the key was close enough, he fell on his side, breathing harshly as the choking hold of the chains around his neck loosened slightly. With his bound hands, his back to the key, he felt the ground in search for them, letting out a relieved breath as he found them.

Great.

Now came the hard part.

Muttering a string of quiet curses, Hijikata worked on getting the shackles open. No big deal. He just had to find the freaking key hole.

* * *

Kondo walked the hallways of the Shinsengumi, a bemused expression on his face. He'd come back from his afternoon attempt of declaring his love to Otae-san, and there was still no sign of Toushi. He hadn't made an appearance all day. When he'd asked Sougo, the young captain had told him that Toushi had just woken up early to follow a lead with Yamazaki.

"Toushi, where the hell are you?" he asked to himself. If his Vice-Commander wasn't there, the men didn't listen to him on the morning debriefing, they were all too busy talking among themselves. Maybe he should have shot the bazooka like Toushi often did after all; at least it proved to be effective.

"Mah, have you seen the Vice-Commander today?" Kondo paused as he overheard a small group of his men talking nearby.

"No, he wasn't here for the morning practice or the debriefing. Is he sick?" one of the new recruits asked, actually sounding concerned.

"Who? The Vice-Commander?" A round of laughter from the more experienced ones made the young man falter in embarrassment, "That man doesn't get sick. He's a machine when it comes to work."

"Yeah, you're right. I still remember when he found us hiding in the bathroom last year." They shuddered, "Scary."

"My ass still hurts from the beating we got."

"That's what you get for being a slacker!" they all laughed good-humoredly, and Kondo found himself smiling. Despite being the more intimidating authority in the Shinsengumi, the men had a huge respect for their Vice-Commander.

"So, then? Isn't it weird that he's not here? Is it his day off?" the new recruit asked.

"What? No, I don't think so. Hmm…Usually, if he's not here it's because he's following a lead somewhere with Zaki."

"Yamazaki-san? But he's playing badminton right there." Kondo raised his eyebrows, looking around the courtyard. Indeed, there was Zaki practicing his badminton swing.

"Ah. You're right. That _is_ kinda weird, the Vice-Commander should have kicked his ass by now." As they walked away, still teasing and laughing about what made their vice-commander so scary, Kondo frowned.

He was about to walk over to Yamazaki when he noticed Sougo standing by the gates. He was talking to someone, and as he stepped back to see who it was, he wasn't too surprised to see Shinpachi-kun. What did surprise him, however, was the worried look on the boy's eyes.

A feeling of dread spread through him. Yamazaki was there, so Toushi couldn't be on a recon mission. Sougo had lied to him. The rushed and concerned way his future brother-in-law was talking did nothing to calm his uneasiness as he walked towards them. He kept a smile on his face as he reached them, even as he noticed Shinpachi-kun tense upon seeing him.

"Oh, Shinpachi-kun! How are you doing? Has your sister asked about me? I bet she has, ne, little brother?" he asked, trying to ease the boy's alarm by calling him by his much-hated nickname. Which he _would_ be allowed to use at some point. It was just a matter of time.

"K-Kondo-san!" he stammered, back straight, "Good afternoon." Something had to be wrong. The boy was too flustered to even correct him.

With a heavy hand on Sougo's shoulder, he felt the captain's shoulders tense slightly. Even Sougo was tense. "So, Sougo," he started conversationally. Kondo might be an idiot most of the time. But if Toushi was in some sort of trouble, there was no way he'd be letting them hide it from him. "I see Zaki's back. Have you seen Toushi? I can't find him anywhere."

Shinpachi-kun flinched, but Kondo kept his eyes trained on Sougo.

Hazel brown eyes met his, and the commander saw through the steady stare. With a sigh, Sougo lifted a hand to rub the back of his head, closing his eyes. "You caught me, Kondo-san." Kondo kept the smile on his face, waiting for an answer. Looking up at him again, Sougo didn't even blink as he said, "Hijikata-san has taken a few days off to travel to Mayonnaise Kingdom; on planet Mayo. He received a special invitation that required his immediate presence there."

He blinked. "...N-nani? Planet Mayo?"

In front of them, Shinpachi froze, mouth agape and eyebrow twitching. _WHO THE HELL WOULD BELIEVE THAT?_

Sougo shrugged, stretching lazily, "Yeah, he was really embarrassed, so he told me to keep it a secret from Kondo-san. He didn't want you to think less of him if he took a little vacation." He paused, "Although I guess that could have him demoted." Sougo suddenly merged into deep thought.

Shinpachi was mentally yelling at the captain. _AAAAAH! He's serious! Even in a situation like this! He still wants to get Hijikata-san's position! Cruel! That's just plain cruel!_

Kondo eyes teared up, "Toushi…always so proud." He hid his face in his arm as tears started streaming down his face, "I would never laugh at you, Toushi!" he sobbed, "TOUSHIIIII!"

Okita patted his Commander's back with an unconcerned expression. Shinpachi just stared. _He actually believed it? This guy's really an idiot!_

"Anyway, Kondo-san. My rounds start in a few minutes, so I should go." Okita turned his eyes to Shinpachi, who straightened up and rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"R-right! I should be getting back to work too." He bowed curtly, "Goodbye, Kondo-san. Okita-san." And with that, he sped down the street towards Kabuki district.

"I'm off. See you later, Kondo-san." Sougo waved him goodbye as he walked calmly in the same direction. Kondo watched him go with tears still in his eyes, face deformed to resemble that of a gorilla as his lips quivered.

As soon as Sougo disappeared around the corner, however, he straightened up, his face serious once again as he stared after the captain.

"Yamazaki!" he called.

"H-hai! Commander!" the young man rushed to his side, standing firm.

Kondo's voice was unusually grave as he turned to Yamazaki, "I want you to follow Sougo. Toushi might be in trouble, and I think he's trying to keep us out of it," The boy's eyes widened in alarm.

"The Vice-Commander?" he gasped. Now that he thought about it, Yamazaki hadn't seen his superior since the night before, when they'd tried to convince him to get some rest.

Kondo nodded, "I have a feeling the Yorozuya are also involved in this, so be sure to look out for them as well. Let me know as soon as you find anything."

"Hai!"

* * *

As soon as he'd gotten the chains off his neck, Hijikata struggled to his feet. He stretched his back and moved his neck, letting out a breath of relief as his joints popped back into place. With a sigh, he rubbed his wrists to stimulate the blood flow. He needed to get out of the goddamn cell, find a sword, kick a few asses and get the hell out of there. Hopefully no one had found out where he was yet, and they hadn't come looking for him.

Taking a few steps towards the door, he cursed silently as he found that his legs and arms still felt heavy. With a deep breath, he let the anger that had been eating at him for the last two days and felt the adrenaline start running through his veins.

Raising a foot, he let out an animalistic roar as he kicked the metallic door off its hinges. They weren't going to get him again. He wouldn't be caught twice.

Hijikata felt instincts take over as he left the dark cell, squinting as the yellow light glared down on his sensitive pupils. Clenching his jaw, he willed his body to stop shaking. He was stronger than whatever crap drug Takasugi had given him. Listening carefully for any sound of life, he closed his eyes. The muffled sound of thunder guided him to the right, and without looking back at his cell, he made his way down the hallway, hiding in the shadows cast by the eerie yellow light.


	4. Falling

**A.N.** _I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I haven't watched Gintama in a while, since it sort of ended, but now that it's back I'm getting the gintama mindset together again. Hope I haven't lost it too much. Thank you so much for your patience!_

**Disclaimer: **_I wish_

* * *

"Aah-CHEEWHEEW" Gin wiped his nose with his sleeve and sniffled loudly, eyes half lidded. Damn it. He'd caught a cold again. That Mayora was going to pay him a month worth of chocolate parfait and JUMP. Maybe even the old lady would have mercy on poor Gin-san and give him another two months to pay the rent. Hmm. Might not be such a bad thing then.

"Gin-chan," a pitiful voice whined, "I'm cold."

"You're the only one with an umbrella. You have no excuse."

"But it still makes me cold, Gin-chan. Even if I'm not soaked to the bone and catching a cold like you are."

Gin sent her a glare that he then directed at the grey sky.

"Shinpachiiiii," he moaned. "Always complaining when we're late and this is what he does to me? I'm not gonna pay him this month."

"You never pay him anyway." The bored voice of Okita Sougo answered. Gin turned, his eyebrow twitching at the umbrella the Captain was holding over his head.

"Do too." He grunted. Shinpachi was supposed to inform Zura of what they were doing before they actually stormed the place. Although why they had to check with that idiot in the first place was ridiculous to Gin. Counting down from five, he finally gave up and secured his wooden sword at his waist. "Okay, I'm sick of this. Let's go."

"Let's save the Mayora!" Kagura cheered, throwing a fist in the air as they walked towards the enclosed warehouses at the old port.

"Oh, Danna." Okita voiced, "Yamazaki's been following me for a good hour."

Gin smirked, "So Gori-san should fall in line soon then." He nodded, "Great. He's paying me my weight in strawberry milk after we're done here." Pause. "Maybe Sadaharu's."

With that, the group of three closed in on the Kiheitai's new headquarters to save the nicotine-addicted vice-commander. Aware of, but blatantly ignoring, the stammer of a certain undercover Shinsengumi agent.

* * *

Hijikata staggered along the hallways. He needed to find a sword, a gun, _something_. If someone found him, it wouldn't take much to bring him down.

As his legs were starting to fail him again, he leaned heavily against the wall. He was about to push himself off and keep walking when a couple of guards (which really meant, losers with a sword, in this case) doubled the corner right in front of him, putting them practically face-to-face.

Hiding how difficult it was to actually stand stoically, Hijikata eyed them with his ice-cold stare, "Yo." He greeted calmly. He'd have killed for a smoke right then. "Mind if I borrow your katana?"

Before they had time to throw themselves at him, Hijikata lunged forward and kicked the closest guard to the wall, rendering him unconscious.

Wimps.

The second one looked nervously at his fallen comrade and hesitated, which was more than enough time for Hijikata to smash his face to the ground. Takasugi had to be playing with him. This was downright laughable.

Allowing his charade to fall apart, his shoulders sagged, and his legs and back protested as he leaned down to take their swords. His hands were being less cooperative than he would have liked, but at least he'd be able to defend himself now.

As he pulled the sword from the second guard, he spotted a packet of cigarettes in the man's pocket. Jackpot! He allowed himself a small grin as he swiped those and a lighter from the fallen Kiheitai soldier. Taking a slow drag out of the first cigarette he'd smoked in way too long, Hijikata already felt more himself.

"Thanks." He mumbled to the poor idiots he'd bumped into, and pocketed the cigarettes and the lighter, holding his two swords tightly in his hands, as he kept moving forward.

* * *

Takasugi stood on the rooftop of one of the many abandoned buildings on that port, calmly smoking his pipe while Matako stood beside him holding and umbrella.

The quiet steps of his second were barely heard over the constant tapper of the rain. It seemed Bansai had followed his orders already. He grinned. Takasugi couldn't wait to see how everything played out.

"Shinsuke." Bansai greeted. Matako, bowed grudgingly and handed the musician the umbrella before storming back inside. She really was terribly jealous, that girl. Hopefully her usefulness would run out soon, or Takasugi would start finding her annoying.

"Did you let the dog out?"

"I did." Bansai answered in his usual quiet voice, "This will certainly be interesting to watch, I daresay." He paused, "But I fail to see why you wouldn't just take all the Shinsengumi by surprise, instead of getting your old teammate involved as well."

Takasugi chuckled, taking a long drag of his pipe and breathing the smoke out into the air, reveling in the sound of thunder. "Spending so much time on the sidelines had made me bored, Bansai." He smiled out at the dark sky.

Bansai nodded in understanding, apparently pleased with his answer. Looking out towards the barriers surrounding the buildings, he distinguished three dark figures walking towards them.

"Well then," he started, "It appears the show has begun. "I'll go keep an eye on your pet." And with that, he turned and stepped out of the roof and into the building.

"Gintoki," Takasugi grinned into the coming night, "One day you'll learn that you can't save everyone." His eyes darkened, "And that when that happens, the only course left is revenge."

* * *

Takasugi must have known they were coming.

As soon as they cut down the fences surrounding the compound, they were practically ambushed by what must have been all of Takasugi's canon fodder. They were easily taken down. That wasn't the annoying part. What was pissing Gintoki off was that there was no end to them. And if Takasugi knew they were here for Hijikata, then they didn't really have much time to spare.

"Danna!" Okita yelled over the rush of rain and thunder, "Me and China girl will take care of this, you should keep going!"

Okita was brought down by a small red clad body smashing him into the mud, "That's right, Gin-chan! We'll take care of it!"

Gin ran deeper into the compound to the fading sound of their bickering. Cutting idiots down as he went by, he could already spot Takasugi standing on the rooftop of a low building, his smirking face building up Gintoki's anger.

"Gintoki!" Takasugi greeted over the roar of thunder, "Longtime no see."

"Next time you feel like reminiscing just come over so we can look through the photo album! If I catch a cold I'm blaming you, you bastard!"

Takasugi's deranged laughter made Gintoki tense, but before his former classmate could say anything, something exploded to his right; another low building with a large terrace. Half a dozen men were thrown over the edge of the building as a demon burst out into the rain with a roar.

Ah. No. It was the Mayora. Bastard was okay then.

Gintoki watched as Hijikata took down Takasugi's crooks with a sword in each hand. But something wasn't right. He could see the vice commander was already exhausted. It seemed that some of those idiots had gotten some hits in as his body grew more drained by the second. But none of his wounds seemed serious. As Hijikata staggered back a couple steps before swinging around and cutting two more thugs down, Gintoki frowned at the thought of the man having been drugged.

"Oi, Mayora!" he yelled, "You look like a dancing bear! Didn't your mother teach you not to do drugs?"

Hijikata visibly tensed at the sound of his voice and swiveled his swords around with a yell, taking four or five men down before looking down at Gin.

"What the hell are you doing here, Yorozuya!" He growled.

"Saving your ass is what I'm doing you ungrateful bastard! Why do you have to be such a workaholic anyway!"

"Whatever, asshole! Just stay out of my way!"

At least they were arguing again. Gin grinned.

"Uh...Roronoa-san? Roronoa-san! You're missing a sword!"

Hijikata growled as he cut down the last people left on the rooftop with him, swinging his two swords around before glaring down at Gin. "Stop breaking the fourth wall, damn it!"

Takasugi broke into a fit of laughter right then, and their (happy) banter was cut short as they both looked at the Kiheitai leader.

"I'm surprised you can still walk, Toshiro." He made himself heard over the sound of the storm, "It appears I underestimated you."

"Damn right you did, you freaking psycho." Hijikata swayed, dangerously close to the edge, making Gintoki wonder weather he really should be standing at all. He didn't look like he could fight anyone else. "Gonna take more than your messed up drugs to keep…" he breathed, "keep me down."

His only response was a chuckle.

The smile drawn on Takasugi's face had all of Gintoki's nerves on end, "I know." Gin's red eyes widened as he looked towards Hijikata, who hadn't noticed Bansai sneaking up on him from behind.

Time seemed to slow down as he ran towards the building where Hijikata stood, practically looking over the edge of the rooftop. "Hijikata look out!" he warned.

Too late.

The sickening crunch of metal piercing flesh echoed in the night air. The rain, the lightning and thunder, even the fighting in the background. Everything seemed to stop.

Gintoki watched horrified as Hijikata coughed up a mouthful of blood, ice-blue eyes staring wide-eyed at the tip of a sword protruding from his stomach. Too close to his chest for comfort.

"Hiji—" Gin's voice was stuck in his throat as he watched the scene before him, his body frozen where he stood while the man he'd never call a friend out loud choked on his own blood.

"D-damn it," the demon vice commander sputtered more blood, choking on a breath as the sword was pulled harshly from him.

And then he was falling.

"HIJIKATA!"


	5. Such a Pitiful Beast

**A.N. **_I. AM. SO SORRY. No, but seriously, this is horrible of me, I shouldn't have taken this long. It's just that I stopped watching Gintama for a while and I just couldn't get the humor or the dialogue right so...I started watching again, and then the muse came back. Easy enough solution. I'm so stupid sometimes. Anyway, there will probably be one more chapter after this, but it's basically almost over ;-; _

_I hope you liked it!_

_(and that I kept everyone in character -.-')_

* * *

The loud thud of a body hitting the ground echoed in the sudden silence of the storm. The thunder and the fighting seemed to have stopped, the patter of the rain and the whistle of the wind the only sounds heard.

Gintoki's heart thudded loudly in his ears, his red eyes wide in disbelief as they took on the fallen figure of one Demonic Vice Commander. He wasn't moving. The stupid idiot wasn't moving!

Forcing himself out of his state of shock, he rushed towards Hijikata, his boots loud in the silence of the audience that stopped to watch the apparent demise of the demon of the Shinsengumi. Falling to his knees beside him, the man's sword was a heavy weight against his hip as he carefully rolled Hijikata onto his back.

The first thing he noticed was the blood, tinting the dark color of his vest with a red gleam under the white of the lightning.

Then the idiot coughed, expulsing the blood clogging his throat and finally taking a ragged breath.

"Oi," Gin's normally indifferent voice shook with the fear that the man in his arms was dying. He couldn't die. Not this bastard. Not this idiot who was supposed to die of lung cancer when he got older because he was too stubborn to die otherwise. Because he was just as stubborn as Gin. "_Oi_, pull yourself together."

Pain filled blue eyes, glazed with the shock of blood loss, focused slightly on Gin's red ones. His breaths were still coming out in ragged pants, like not enough air was making it to his lungs, and Gin tightened his hold around the man's shoulders.

"Y-yo—" he swallowed, "Yorozuya…" his voice was rougher than usual, making the samurai clench his jaw.

"That's right, shitty mayora," Gin's attempt to sound normal was almost successful, "Disappointed? Did you see a field of flowers? Huh?"

"S-shut up," he coughed, the corner of his lips curling upwards, "Stupid…diabetic."

"That's right, you bastard," he smiled, his voice softening at the obvious effort Hijikata was putting in just talking, "And you still owe me a hundred, no, a _thousand_ chocolate parfaits," he watched as a trail of blood escaped the vice commander's lips, "So don't you go dying on me, you hear?"

Hijikata's breath hitched in what could have been a chuckle, but it got stuck on his throat, forcing him to cough and hack more blood. His face paled even more, and his eyes seemed to cloud over slightly, but still he tried to reply, "A-as if…I'd die wi-without…kicking your ass."

Gin smirked, "_Yosh_," he carefully took the man in his arms, slowly rising to his feet. His hold tightened as Hijikata clenched his teeth in pain, a grunt escaping his lips at the movement. "Better put you out of the way until I can kick your ass then, _Oogoshi-kun_."

Hijikata didn't answer this time, focusing on the task of breathing through the burning pain of his wound. He really wasn't looking good, Gin observed, red eyes serious as he moved the injured man towards the closest building. He lowered him down so he could lean his back against the wall, keeping a hand on his shoulder until he was sure that Hijikata would be able to sit there on his own. The vice commander slid down the wall until he was barely sitting, almost lying down again, but at least now he was farther away from the battle. Then the gorilla could come take care of him as soon as he made it here.

"Stay awake," he placed Hijikata's hand over the wound so that he could put pressure on it.

"G-Gintoki…" Red eyes widened slightly at the name. Hijikata never called him that. But as Gin let go of his surprise, he met the agonized icy-blue eyes, "M—k-katana," Gin raised his eyebrows, having forgotten that he was carrying it in his belt. He reached for it with his free hand only for a pale bloodied one to stop him. "You better…kick his ass." Hijikata's eyes sharpened in a last burst of energy, "Your…shitty wooden sword won't…be enough." At this point, the vice commander's breathing was even more shallow than before.

"Roger," he nodded, but the bloody hand didn't let go of his, "Oi, oi, Mayora-kun. I can't protect you honor if you won't let me go."

Hijikata smiled, "Idiot…" red fingers squeezed his one last time before letting go, "Just…don't break it."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that could be payback for all the trouble you've caused. But then again then you wouldn't have to buy me parfaits…" He looked down at Hijikata and saw that the man had closed his eyes, probably more unconscious than not at this point. "Stay alive, Toshiro."

"TOSHIIIIIII!" Gin's eyes widened slightly at the voice that roared from the other side of the battlefield. The vice commander's eyes cracked open, and Gin's chest tightened at the man's efforts to look less hurt for his commander's sake.

"K-kond—s-san…" He couldn't even get the whole name out, the stupid idiot. Ruffling the younger man's dark hair, Gin met those pained blue eyes one last time before leaving him to the care of his old friend.

The Gorilla practically sprinted across the muddy grounds in order to get to his second, no sword fast enough to catch him when Toushi was down. As Gin walked away, he could hear the commander throw himself to his knees besides Hijikata, immediately pressing a hand to the wound and pulling him away from the cold wall and wet floor so that he was leaning more on the older man's arms.

Angry red eyes moved away from the muddy ground to search for the man at fault for his friend's close encounter with death. Because Gin refused to think that Hijikata wouldn't make it.

Takasugi looked down on him from a rooftop, purple and gold yukata billowing with the strong winds of the storm. The lightning gave his eye an eerie macabre way as he watched the scene below him with an enjoyment that Gintoki would be sure to erase from his face.

"Gintoki," Takasugi's voice carried over the rain.

"Takasugi," Gin only had to pull an inch of Hijikata's katana out of its sheath for his former comrade to pull out his own sword. Takasugi jumped off the roof, and brought his katana down on Gin. The silver haired man blocked it easily; red and dark eyes meeting pale green with the same intensity of their blades.

* * *

The battle raged on, and as the two demons exchanged blows, the rest of the Kiheitai fought against the joint forces of the Yorozuya, the Shinsengumi, and Katsura's Joi.

Kagura and Matako stared each other down before the Red Bullet started shooting repeatedly at the Yato princess. They matched each other move by move, but while Matako was able to keep her distance and try to maintain Kagura busy, she didn't count on the girl having gotten stronger since the last time they'd fought. And Kagura could get deadly when she wanted to, and now she didn't have a bitch with pistols tying to take her by surprise.

"This is for Mayo-Mayo, Bullet Brat!" She yelled as she tried to land a hit. The blonde laughed, taking barely a second to reload her gun before aiming at the China girl's heart.

"As if that dog could stand a chance against Shinsuke-sama! You think we hadn't taken into account that you idiots would be here? Your Vice Commander's not getting out of here alive!"

Suddenly, the red-clad girl wasn't there, and Matako's eyes widened in alarm as she looked around, a flash of lightning showing no trace of her enemy. Then, out of nowhere, the blonde turned around to face an almost demonic Kagura in mid air, the girl's blue eyes reflecting the light of the storm and giving her an aura of insanity. But, before Matako could react to this attack, a strong kick met her cheek, and she was thrown violently against the wall of the closest building.

"As if that would happen, you bitch," Kagura's voice was unusually level, "The Mayo freak won't die," her bangs cast a dark shadow over her eyes, "He's like Gin-san, and he never gives up."

* * *

Having spotted Hijikata and Kondo-san, Sougo headed for the man that had stabbed the Vice Commander.

Okita had seen Hijikata fight the Kiheitai's men on the roof, just as he had seen him stagger from whatever drugs Takasugi had put in his system—because there was no other way to keep a man like Hijikata down, he was that annoying. But just as he'd seen him fight, he had seen him fall. And the man that had attacked Hijikata in such a dishonorable way was standing right ahead of him.

Kawakami Bansai stood with his back turned to him, watching the battle between Danna and Takasugi. "Oh?" Bansai tilted his head and Okita paused, katana ready to strike, "That's such an interesting sound," The Kiheitai's second glanced at him over his shoulder, his sunglasses glinting with the moonlight, "I daresay, those broken violin chords fit well with what I've heard about you," he turned to face him completely, "Captain Okita Sougo."

The maniacal reflection in the young captain's eyes made him look like a monster in human shape as he stared the musician down, eyes empty save for bloodlust, "Well, you see, I have a problem," Bansai raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "You stabbed the Shinsengumi's Vice Commander from the back."

"Oh, I see." Bansai smiled, "So you will fight me for revenge on your friend's death? For his honor?"

The musician had a blade to his neck before he could finish taking another breath, "No, you see, you're all wrong." Bansai's breath hitched in shock as the demonic boy pushed his katana closer, feeling the delicate skin of his neck break under the pressure, "One. That man is not my friend," he narrowed his eyes and slammed his knee into the older man's crotch, resulting in an immediate gasp of agony. Playing dirty always sent an effective message. Nothing less honest than a knee to the crotch. "Two. I'm the only one allowed to stab him in the back," He hit the man's stomach next, sending him down on the ground, "And three." Eyes numb with the sheer intensity of rage flaming inside them glared down at him, and Bansai couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine at the way the boy's soul tuned to a melody fit for a horror movie as the tip of a katana was pressed to his chest.

"He's not dead."

Okita frowned as his victim chuckled derisively from the mud, "Well, I daresay," the musician smiled, "He will be soon."

* * *

The clashing of swords carried over the storm like the echo of thunder, and Gintoki couldn't help the fact that his desire to rip that smile off Takasugi's face was becoming his only thought at the moment.

"Does this seem familiar, Gintoki?" A crazed eye glanced at the pale figure of Hijikata, and Gin couldn't help but follow his line of sight. The idiot mayora was getting worse; they needed to get him out of there. "Maybe this time around you'll learn that you can't save everyone."

"That idiot? Like he'd die." He scoffed, "He's too stupid for that."

An amused glint to that pale green eye made Gin frown, his heart lurching in his chest at the Kiheitai leader's words, "Oh, I don't know about that."

It was like he could suddenly hear everything better, and the stupid Gorilla's voice was no longer muffled by the rain.

* * *

_"Come on, Toushi, stay awake, we'll get you out of here."_

_"K—Kondo-san…shouldn't…be here…"_

_"Idiot! Just stay quiet and let me take care of you for once!"_

* * *

This wasn't good. Kondo's voice was getting desperate. Gin was suddenly reminded of the dejected look in the commander's eyes when they'd told him that Hijikata's soul had disappeared and he wasn't himself anymore, the way his eyes had begged at Gin to take save his dear friend and his men and leave him to die. No. No one was dying tonight.

* * *

_"K—! Kondo-san, look ou—"_

* * *

The sound of a bullet ripped through the air, and Gintoki's heart stopped dead in his chest. Takasugi's crazed snigger ripped the shock away from him and Gin finally turned to look at them.

It wasn't Kondo lying on the ground though.

Gin's eyes widened slowly as he took in the scene across from him.

Kondo was staring disbelievingly down at the limp figure draped over him, unmoving.

He only glanced away from them for a moment, enough to see that damn ugly, pervert standing on a rooftop, right in what had been Hijikata's line of sight before he—

_"To—"_ Kondo's voice barely made it out of his lips, his throat clogging every single sound at the moment, leaving him to gape mutely until all air escaped him with something like a sob, _"Toushi?"_ He shook the young man almost childishly, clutching at his back until he felt the hole that the bullet had left in his Vice Commander's back, _"Oi, Toushi—!"_ Kondo's cheeks at this point were a mess of rain and tears, snot running down his nose as he turned his friend over and Toshiro's head lolled lifelessly over the crook of his elbow.

Eyes closed, face pale, too much blood dirtying his lips and chin.

The Commander's cries grew more anguished by the second, and Gin's ears drowned in their horror and disbelief as his eyes tried to find proof that what he was seeing wasn't real.

Couldn't be real.

"Such a shame," Takasugi's voice purred from behind him, "That a beast like him would willingly chain himself down to a weak man's feet." His statement only made Kondo's cries seem more desperate, "His jaws were sharp; certainly promising." Gintoki's fist clenched tightly around the hilt of Hijikata's katana. "It's such a pitiful ending for an animal with so much potential." The samurai clenched his jaw so hard he heard his teeth crack, "Does he remind you of someone?" The serpent's voice was close by his ear as it taunted him, "_Shiroyasha_?"

Gintoki's pupils contracted, and he saw red.

Takasugi barely had time to block his blow with his own katana as the white demon he hadn't seen in years resurfaced and turned its bloodlust on him. He could already feel adrenaline spread through him, his own desire to _break_, to _destroy_ breaking from its chains as he matched the demon's blows.

"This is what I wanted to see!" He laughed, "This is the Sakata Gintoki I know."

He was not allowed to utter another word as the Shiroyasha unleashed his unto him. Gintoki slashed his shoulder, not stopping once when Takasugi sneaked through his defenses and managed to cut him in the stomach.

"This is the beast you should have always been, Gintoki," his breathing was ragged, he was tiring, and soon would not be able to even dodge the demon's attacks, "Confining yourself down to domesticity is a waste," he laughed, a sound dripping with insanity, as Gintoki kicked him hard on his side and sent him flying against a wall.

He slid down to the ground, keeping himself on his feet but leaning back for support. "I bet you'd even kill me now, wouldn't you?" His breath was ragged, and he was bleeding from multiple cuts by then, but Shiroyasha only watched coldly from darkened eyes, "Revenge for the demon with blue eyes," He giggled, shoulders shaking, "The Demon of the Shinsengumi," he drawled, tasting the name.

Takasugi looked up to meet Gintoki's eyes when he felt the edge of the blade cut at his throat; not deep, just enough that it would start bleeding. There was no humanity in the eyes looking down at him, and Takasugi grinned, "So you _will_ kill me, then." A pale green eye gleamed knowingly under the moonlight, shinning white and silver above them now that the rain had stopped, "Is revenge the only way to unleash the demon inside you? Who will I have to kill next?"

The blade retreated only for a strong hand to grip his neck and slam him back on the broken wall, and Takasugi could almost _feel_ the blade penetrate his chest. But then,

* * *

"_Hijikata-san!" _

* * *

It was a cry of worry, trembling with sorrow. But there was _relief_. There was _hope_.

And that was enough to make life come back to the White Demon's eyes.

Takasugi's eye narrowed, "He's alive." He rasped, feeling a frustrating blend of interest and annoyance.

* * *

"_Oi, Mayo, hold on!"_

* * *

The hand around Takasugi's neck tightened, and he was forced to meet blood red eyes that were now full of confidence. Takasugi glared at the samurai as he pressed the tip of Hijikata's sword to his stomach, "You know, I kinda promised someone to kick your ass," Gin was out of breath, bloodied and obviously tired, but the fire in his eyes—Shinsuke knew—would give him more than enough strength.

* * *

"_Toushi! It's okay, Toushi, you'll be all right! I'll take care of you, you hear me? Toushi? Toushii!"_

"_Kondo-san, you're choking him! YOU'RE CHOKING HIM!"_

* * *

Gintoki grinned. And somehow, that was more frightening that him losing control had been. "So, I need to take a mayonnaise addict to the hospital," While his tone was back to its usual monotone, Gin's eyes were nothing but serious, "Let's finish up quick."

"My, my…It looks like I missed something interesting. I'm jealous." An overly happy voice exclaimed from above them.

Gin's eyes snapped up to see a familiar red-colored hair tied back in a long braid, blue eyes creased up in a smile that had the authenticity of that drawn on a porcelain doll.

"So now it's Bald-daddy's brat," Gin glared, "What are you doing here? Got lost on your way to school again? You're such a dumb child, I'll have to show you the way again, huh? Is that it?"

The boy laughed, a fake sound that made Gin's skin crawl, "You're still so strange, Samurai-san," Dead blue eyes opened to regard him coldly, "I can't wait for you and I to start playing soon."

Kamui disappeared from view, only to flash right by Gin and kick him away from Takasugi. Weakened by the battle, Gintoki was unable to dodge and flew back to land on the mud.

"You've been having fun without me," The boy said sweetly at Takasugi as he put an arm around his shoulders, helping the man to stand.

"I got bored."

Kamui's eyes creased up in a smile once again, that fake laugh hurting Gin's ears as he struggled to find his footing, "Ah, true. I did take very long. Oh well," he glanced at Gin, his smile widening, turning macabre, "Until next time."

And then they were gone, and Gin gave himself all of two seconds to glare at the spot Takasugi had occupied a moment ago before pushing himself to his feet and rushing back to the nicotine bastard.

"Did any of you think to call the hospital while you were prancing around? I'm going to start thinking that Gin-san's actually the only one with a brain here."

In response to that, he got a chorus of, "_I am terribly sorry,"_ and four people actually stood to bow down in apology.

"I-idiots…" A tired, pained voice muttered from beside him, and Gin looked down at the demonic vice commander with a smirk.


	6. Thorny Boys

**A.N. **_YO MINNA! HISASHIBURI DESU NE? AHAHAHAHAHAAaaa...please don't kill me. I won't even try to make excuses for why I didn't post the last chapter until now. It's been over two years, for the love of god. I'm the worst. Buuuuuut, I recently fell back into anime-land, and I re-watched some Gintama stuff, and remembered I had this fic still unfinished...and immediately felt like a terrible human being. _

_Gin-san would totally be bashing me for being a terrible writer right now. I didn't go spend three tears at a spa, I promise._

_Hopefully I've still managed to keep them in character_

_Hanyway. Here it is. THE LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING AND LEAVING ALL THOSE LOVELY COMMENTS. YOU'RE ALL LOVELY._

**Disclaimer — **_Not mine, will never ever eVER be mine._

* * *

The regular beeping of the heart monitor was the loudest sound in the cold hospital room. Not something that should by any means be allowed to drown out the strangled sound of a certain idiotic Mayora's breathing.

Gintoki sat next to the Vice Commander's bed, red eyes turned from the sight of his rival in such a fragile state. The idiot had really gone and done it now—making everyone worry like this…and to think his taxes were what funded this empty headed dog's suicidal antics. What a waste of money—he ought to write a letter of complaint to…to the _Shogun_.

His indignant thoughts were cut off by the ragged stutter in Hijikata's breathing, and Gintoki found himself holding his breath as well until the other's evened out into the shallow rhythm it had kept for the better part of three days.

Just thinking back to how close to dying Hijikata had been by the time they got him to the hospital made the usually laid back man tense. And his white knuckles betrayed the tight grip he kept on his volume of JUMP as the memories seeped back into his mind.

* * *

_"—Toshi! Oi, Toushi! Hold on! We're—" Kondo's strangled cries were interrupted by the swarm of doctors and nurses that came upon them as soon as they rushed into the Emergency Room. Despite his best attempts, the distressed Commander had to be held back by his Captain and a very shaken Yamazaki as Hijikata was placed on a gurney and rolled straight into surgery._

_"—TOUSHI!"_

* * *

_"Gin-san…you should let the doctors check your wounds." The dead-eyed Yorozuya didn't move a muscle, and Shinpachi shared a concerned look with Kagura. But Gintoki refused to move from the bench where he'd stationed himself to wait for news on the Shinsengumi Vice Commander._

_He'd bound the wound in his stomach on the way to the hospital, anyway. He'd drink some strawberry milk when he got home and he'd be good as new._

_Besides, lying as he was on the hard bench, it wasn't all that uncomfortable. And if he closed his eyes and pretended to nap—if only so that everyone else would stop bothering him—, then that was his absolute right as the cool, lazy protagonist._

_Sitting on the floor by his current improvised bed, was a rather quiet Okita. After ensuring that their gorilla of a Commander wouldn't try to follow Hijikata. the young man had slid down to the ground with a heavy thump and settled for the wait._

_Kondo himself was standing, eyes trained on the door from which they expected news to arrive—even if they seemed lost in whatever thoughts his small brain could muster._

**_What a bunch of idiots._**

_Eventually, Kagura and Shinpachi settled for standing near their leader, quietly worrying for the Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi, and the deceptively sedate Shiroyasha lying in wait._

_It was hours before Gintoki opened one red eye, though he didn't move when the doctor entered the waiting room. Yamazaki, Shinpachi, and Kagura were more than covering for the rest of them as far as emotional response went._

_Even Kondo seemed to have fallen into a numb state of shock after the first hour had gone by._

_"It seems like both the sword and the bullet hit the same lung, so only one of them collapsed—that might have been what saved him, though the damage was quite extensive, regardless. He's stable for now, but we—…" Gintoki tuned the rest of the medical jargon out._

_It figures the lucky asshole would get stabbed and shot in the same lung. With luck, they'd prescribe him to quit smoking._

_Man, but the brat would__** really **__hate that._

_He'd deserve it. And Gintoki planned on being there to laugh in his face about the loss of his precious cancer sticks._

_'Maybe you'll just have to suck more mayonnaise to compensate for it, eh?_ _Shitty Mayora?' _

_'Na? …Toushiro?'_

* * *

"He's barely left the room since they allowed visitors in…" Shinpachi watched the silver haired samurai from the hallway, only a pane of glass separating him from Gintoki's seated form.

"Yes, well…he and Toushi are oddly similar, in a way." Kondo replied, a rare note of wisdom in his voice as he stood beside the boy.

In truth, Shinpachi was surprised that Kondo hadn't camped out in Hijikata's room and refused to leave until he woke up. But, during his first visit to his Vice Commander, the usually silly and boisterous man had only watched his right-hand-man for a long moment…then smiled fondly.

_'You did well, Toushi.'_ He'd said, _'We'll be waiting for your return.'_

Surprised by that brief yet heartfelt promise, Shinpachi had been even more taken aback by the tears that never made it down Kondo's cheeks. For all that the man seemed to cry often—and loudly—for the smallest things, to see him hold back then, in the face of Hijikata's brush with death, had made a knot form in the boy's throat.

Suddenly, he remembered why Kondo inspired such loyalty from monsters such as Hijikata, and Okita.

Now, a very similar smile graced the man's features; even if it wasn't tears, but _proud amusement_, that made his eyes shine as he looked down at Shinpachi.

"Thorny brats have to stick together."

Shinpachi's eyes widened, and he looked at Gintoki and Hijikata with something like wonder in his expression. "Thorny brats…" He muttered quietly.

"—_Well_, Shinpachi-kun," A strong hand squeezed his shoulder, "We'd best head back—Otae-san will have started dinner by now."

Instead of yelling at the crazy Commander, Shinpachi let out a small breath of laughter, tired amusement in the soft quirk of his lips as he walked with Kondo towards the exit.

"You know, trying her food might actually kill you one day. You really should stop doing that."

Back to his usual loud self, Kondo laughed full heartedly and rubbed the back of his neck, a wide stupid grin on his face, "REALLY? I THINK MAYBE SHE'LL FALL IN LOVE WITH MY STOMACH, THOUGH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I have a new plan set in motion, little brother…you'll see!" The Commander stroked his goatee, something like smug confidence in his pose.

The boy's eyebrow twitched as he thought of the many new ways his sister was likely to torture poor stupid Kondo-san with her demonic cooking, but didn't actually offer any arguments against the man joining them for dinner.

* * *

In the sleeping Vice Commander's room, and as the boisterous laughter of his leader faded away, Hijikata stirred.

Dead-fish red eyes stayed stubbornly glued to the pages of an old JUMP volume, even as a raspy voice finally drowned out the rhythmic annoying beeping of the heart monitor.

"—Y'better…not've broken m—my katana…asshole."

Gintoki's lips quirked up at the corners, "I'm holding it hostage until you pay me my weight in strawberry milk, brat."

A strangled rasp of breath finally made him look at the Vice Commander, and Gin's smirk widened slightly at the sight of Hijikata's crooked, tired smile. When one blue eye opened and sent a pathetic attempt at a glare his way, Gintoki felt the knot in his chest loosen for the first time since he'd first seen the idiot fall from that building.

"—Stupid…diabetic."

"Shitty Mayora."

**Fin.**

* * *

**PS.** _I couldn't resist adding in the Torny Boys thing ok it was a lovely arc and it gave me a lot of feelings. _


End file.
